


Lucky Number Seven

by erza_mikazuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_mikazuki/pseuds/erza_mikazuki
Summary: Seven has been Atsumu's lucky number. It brought him to Shoyo twice, but now he's hoping they can surpass the number when he wants to take the next step in their relationship.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Lucky Number Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> This is my first entry for the Haikyuu fandom! I admit, I'm a bit of a Hina-bowler, but after catching up with the manga, AtsuHina really gripped me and has becomes one of my favorites! <3 
> 
> When I found out about the AtsuHina event I knew I had to try my hand at exploring this dynamic. I love these two boys so much! Please be gentle with my interpretation and exploration of these two this week!

Atsumu woke up to light snoring and a weight on his chest. Cracking his eyes open he looked down at his boyfriends’ face; his cheek smushed against his chest, his small mouth hanging open as breathy snores escaped him, while a little bit of drool slipped down the corner of his mouth. 

He huffed a small laugh, his fingers thread through fluffy orange hair. The gesture has Shoyo stirring, his eyebrows pinch as his fingers bunch up the fabric of Atsumu’s shirt. He stills his hand and the smaller man relaxes, he nuzzles his cheek against Atsumu before he continues to doze. 

A smile breaks like the dawn across Atsumu’s face.

Life couldn’t get any better than this.

Wrapping his arms around Shoyo’s middle, he squeezes him gently, taking a deep breath as he buries his face into his hair. His eyes slip close as he yawns, thinking,  _ just a few more minutes won’t hurt. _

“Tsumu,” a small voice calls as Atsumu is nudged.

“Tsuuumuuuu,” the voice whines, jostling him this time. 

Atsumu groans lightly, pulling Shoyo back down, “Do we hafta get up? Can’t I just lay here with ya all day?”

He smirked when he heard Shoyo’s muffled giggle, ah, music to his ears. 

“Tsumu, we’ve got practice! We can’t be late. What would they say if their setter went missing!”

“I’m not missin’. I just wanna sleep with my boyfriend.”

Shoyo’s head popped up with a smile, too bright, “The sooner we get there, the sooner we get home! More cuddles later!”

Atsumu rolled his eyes, “Alright, alright. I’ll get up now. First, give me a kiss,” he tapped his lips. 

Shoyo reached up and pecked Atsumu on the lips, “Gotta brush for a real morning kiss! Race ya to the bathroom!” 

He watched his ball of sunshine bound out of the room and into the bathroom. Smiling, he sat up, feeling his bones crack as she stretched the sleepiness away. Mornings with Shouyo were never a dull moment, he looked at the clock, it’s 7:00 AM.

Seven had become a special number for Atsumu. Seven was the number he wore on his jersey the day he laid eyes on Hinata. It took Atsumu seven years after that to ask Shouyo out on a date. Seven years later, and they’ve more than built a home together.

He had a crush on the small middle blocker in high school, keeping tabs on his career throughout high school, having met at interhigh one more time in his third year. He had heard that Shoyo had ventured off to Brazil, and thought his chance had been lost. 

But fate dealt him a better fate than he thought he had deserved; the day Shoyo walked into MSBY’s Black Jackal’s practice for tryouts. His declaration five years ago came true right before his eyes. 

The more he got to know him, the more Atsumu fell for Shoyo’s positive attitude, his bright smile, and his hunger to work hard and be better. It was their common denominator. After two years of playing on the same team, there was no more denying how he felt. So he asked him out, and the rest is history.

He shuffled to the bathroom, looming over his short boyfriend for his toothbrush as he watched Shoyo brush his teeth spiritedly. Atsumu slowly brushed, taking his time, amused when he watched the other standing there with a smile waiting for him to finish. 

“Ready,” Atsumu announced as soon as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after rinsing. 

Shoyo reached up to loop his arms around Atsumu’s neck, getting on his tiptoes and slotting their lips together for a proper kiss. He pulled Shoyo against him as he deepened it, tasting the mint on Shoyo’s tongue.

He pulled away, just in time to see Shoyo’s face, dazed from a dizzying kiss.

Yes, life couldn’t get any better than this.

But it could. 

Shoyo and Atsumu moved to the kitchen, making breakfast together and eating together at the table. Atsumu told Shoyo to shower ahead while he cleaned up. 

“Hey, Sho-kun. Ya can go ahead of me today. I need to run an errand before practice,” he said as he walked in on Shoyo changing out and packing his gym bag. 

“Oh! I can wait, we can go together.”

“Naw, no need. It would look bad if we were both late y’know?” 

Shoyo pouted but conceded, “Alright. Then I’ll head out now.”

Atsumu saw him out, sending him off with another dizzying kiss that left Shoyo pink with embarrassment. As soon as he was gone he was quick with his shower and out in a flash. 

It was true he had an errand to run, but there was no way he could have Shoyo with him on this errand. It would ruin his surprise if he did! 

Atsumu was planning something special for Shoyo, after all seven years together was a long time, and as much as they were both happy and content with their lives, Atsumu was ready to take the next step with Shoyo, he wanted to spend the rest of his life waking up entangled with him, sharing morning kisses, coming home to and with him. He imagined how great Shoyo would be with kids when he sees how he dotes on Natsu. He imagined them adopting a kid together, and teaching them volleyball. 

He knew he was smiling like an idiot on the subway ride to his destination judging by the looks on everyone’s faces, so he schooled his face to a more neutral expression, but sometimes he’d slip. 

The announcement for his stop chimed, and he was quick to exit the station and to the jewelry store that would be opening any minute now. He’d already been here a few weeks ago, when Shoyo had gone home to visit his mom and sister, he had been just passing by one day when it caught his eye glinting fiercely under the display lights. 

The bell chimed as he walked in, the shopkeeper greeting him hello as he approached them.

“Hello sir, Good morning, what can I do for you?”

“Hi, I’m here to pick up a ring? I came in a few weeks ago.” 

“Oh! Yes, Miya-san? The orange citrine radiant cut with diamond accents set in a platinum band! How could I forget, it’s one of our more unique rings and a personal favorite of mine!”

Atsumu smirked, yeah, it was a stunner, the cut of the stone just made it shine brilliantly under the light, and created so much depth. It reminded him of Shoyo, the moment he saw it. It had a slim profile and wasn’t gaudy. It was perfect. 

“It’s like I said the first time I saw it. It really caught my eye when I was passin’ by. I couldn’t let it go.” 

“She’s a lucky girl!”

“He. But I’m the lucky one, really.” 

“Oh, my apologies.” 

“None taken,” Atsumu waves him off, “don’t worry about it.” 

“I’ll be right back with your ring then,” the shopkeep calls out as he heads to the backroom. 

When he comes back, he opens the black velvet box for Atsumu to inspect, and once he’s one more in awe of it, a goofy smile pops back onto his face and says, “Yep, that’s the one.” 

Once he’s paid, he and the shopkeep exchange a few more pleasantries till he realizes he really needs to get to practice. 

“Good luck Miya-san!” 

“Thanks!” he shouted back as he left the shop. 

Once he steps foot on the court, he hears the sound of Shoyo’s feet hitting the ground as he jumps up for a set. Atsumu is always in awe of how he looks like he’s flying.

He jumps into practice quickly after checking in with his coach, running up beside Shoyo.

“Did you get your errand done?”

“Yep!”

“What was it?”

“Ah, nothing big really. Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

Shoyo’s head tilted at the lack of information, before shrugging it off and they got ready for a practice match. 

The rest of the day went by quickly, with Shoyo dragging his feet behind as Atsumu tugged him along by his hand.

“Ya overdid it again.”

“I know. I’m so tireddd,” he whined. 

“Soon Sho-kun, soon.” He said as they piled into the train car. 

After their evening routine, Atsumu found himself on the couch with Shoyo dozing on him again. He ran his fingers through his hair again, “Sho-kun, don’t sleep just yet. It’s early.”

“Mmm,” Shoyo grunted. 

“Hey, wake up. I wanna talk to ya about something.”

Shoyo stirred, pushing himself up to a sitting position, “what’s up?”

“This weekend, let’s get outta town, the beach or somethin’ what do ya think?” 

Shoyo lit up at the idea, “The beach! That sounds like a great idea!”

“Good, now ya have somethin’ to look forward to. So, bed?”

“Yep! Let’s work hard so we can enjoy the beach. And yeah, sleep. Can you carry me?”

Atsumu ruffled his hair, “Sure thing.” 

As he got up, Shoyo reached up with open arms and Atsumu leaned down to lift him up bridal style. A flash of him and Shoyo in matching tuxedos flashed in his mind at the thought, especially when the latter didn’t flinch at the way he was being held. Instead, he pressed a kiss to Atsumu’s lips saying, “You spoil me Tsumu.” 

He shrugged, “Why shouldn’t I? I love you, ya know.”

“I know. I love you too.” he giggled in response. 

Shoyo passed out the moment they slipped under the covers and he took his favorite spot atop Atsumu, who loved watching Shoyo just as sleep pulled him down to join him. 

The rest of the week flew by as Atsumu planned their weekend getaway, and planned on what he’d say. But just his luck, the weekend didn’t turn out the way he wanted to at all. 

A storm had blown into the sleepy beach town they were staying at, effectively ruining all his plans and preparation. Shoyo had looked a bit crestfallen, but he could never be kept down for too long. Atsumu had gotten a large suite for them to share, which had a great view of the beachfront, and plenty of space to lounge in. 

They watched movies, shows, napped, read books together, even passed around a volleyball. Atsumu was trying to find a way for him to launch his proposal, but he struggled to find the moment. The weather had ruined everything for him, and he felt at a loss. He had wanted it to be special and ultra romantic, but it just wasn’t in the cards for him. Though, he was a fool to think his mood would go unnoticed. 

“Tsumu? What’s wrong?”

“What do ya mean Sho-kun?”

“You seem kinda down, did something happen? Are you not having fun?” 

“Ah, well, I had planned out some stuff, but it's all washed up now with the storm. I wanted ya to have a good time.” 

“But I am having a good time!”

“Ya sure?” 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I have fun? We’re here together!” 

Realization hit Atsumu, his eyes widening. How could he forget something so fundamental about Shoyo? He was a minimalist, he appreciated time spent together, quiet evenings in. He wasn’t one for fancy dinner dates and grand gestures. And while he wanted to make it a big deal, at the end of the day, all that mattered to Shoyo was being together. 

“Just wait a second. I’ll be right back,” he said as he got up from the couch and rummaged through his bag for something. Shoyo looked over the back of the couch, watching him intently, but still not enough to notice Atsumu’s hand sliding the box into his pocket. 

He sat on the coffee table in front of Shoyo, seriousness etched into his face. Shoyo eyed him curiously, “Tsumu?” 

“Sho-kun. We’ve been together for a while now.”

“Yep! Seven years!”

“Yenno seven’s my favorite number?”

“Oh? I didn’t know that. Why?” 

Atsumu took a deep breath, sliding his hand into his pocket. 

“It was the number of my jersey the year we met. It was the number of years it took for me to ask you out on a date, and now seven years together, we’ve accomplished so much, Olympics, traveling, getting a home together.” 

Shoyo gasped as Atsumu pulled out a velvet box. 

“It’s the best seven years of my life. But, there’s just one thing, where I want to count more than seven.” Atsumu opened the velvet box, revealing the ring. 

“Shoyo Hinata, with you, my life became whole. It’s with you that my days became brighter. It’s you, that I love to wake up next to and go to sleep with; every night, and for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?”

Atsumu looked up to see brown eyes shining with tears. 

“Tsumu,” Shoyo’s voice wavered, “do you mean it?” 

“Have I ever said anything to ya that I didn’t mean?” 

Atsumu didn’t have enough time to react as he was tackled off the table and onto his back, his vision clouded by orange.

“Sho-kun, I can’t breathe!”

“Yes!” Shoyo muffled cries came, “Yes, Tsumu. I’ll marry you!” 

Suddenly Atsumu didn’t mind being crushed by his wing spiker. Instead, he squeezed him back, “Do you mean it?” 

Shoyo pulled back, “When have I ever said something I didn’t mean.”

He laughed, “Okay, but. Are ya sure you’re okay with someone like me?” 

“Tsumu, I couldn’t be okay with anyone else  _ but _ you.” 

Atsumu’s heart soared at the words. Sitting up, he held Shoyo’s face in his hands, “I love you Sho-kun, and I promise to make you the happiest man alive.”

“You already do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm looking forward to what else I can put out and looking forward to all the AtsuHina content that will be coming out this week! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter [ @erzamikazuki ](https://twitter.com/erzamikazuki)  
> Where I scream about multiple fandoms and multiple ships! I'm retweet heavy, but sometimes I have random thoughts and threads. I also share a bit of my other WIP's there. Please, feel free to scream at me about AtsuHina there too! <3


End file.
